hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Servantes Reberiz
'Servantes Reberiz '(セルヴァンテス・レベリーズ) is a High Priest serving the Church of Ente Isla, and one of the highest authorities within the institution. Background Following the defeat of the Demon King Satan at the hands of the Hero Emilia, the Church desired to seize power in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Though they met great opposition from the Kingdoms within Ente Isla, many of which desired the same things, the council of High Priests bestowed Olba Meyer with the duty of dealing with those who would oppose the Church's interests, labeling several people as "heretics" and marking them for elimination. Servantes was among the officials tasked with overseeing and planning the trials during which these heretics would be found guilty, though this travesty of justice did not go unnoticed by the people, who began criticizing the Church's unfairness and use of lethal force. During a meeting of the High Priests, the bishops toy with the idea of blaming their Head Inquisitor, though Father Robertio points out that she was not even present for many of the sham trials, thus she would not suffice as a suitable sacrifice. Servantes then proposes that the absent Father Olba be made a scapegoat so that the remaining clergy need not be blamed for the actions of the Inquisition, a notion to which the others immediately agree. While the council rules that the Inquisition will be publicly disbanded to appease the public, Servantes suggests that Father Robertio create a new organization to compensate, thus all of the Inquisition's members were transferred to a new group known as the Doctrinal Correction Council. Story Father Reberiz is later seen alongside several other priests receiving a report from Crestia Bell following Olba Meyer's attempt to eliminate Satan and the Hero Emilia on Earth. She alerts her superiors that both the Hero and the Devil were alive in another world, much to the surprise of the clergy members present. While the High Priests express their concerns, Father Robertio comes close to fainting when she elaborates on Olba's betrayal towards the Church. She then questions if their former colleague should be considered a heretic, to which he reluctantly affirms. Crestia Bell also confirms to the council that both Emerada Etuva and Albert Ende have visited Earth, and have begun spreading word of the Hero's survival. Due to the Church having officially reported her death to the public, the council is noticeably bothered by this new development, knowing that the institution's standing was already tarnished by the previous actions of the Inquisition. Personality Like many members of the higher echelons of the Church, Servantes displays little care for the common people, and focuses solely on the reputation of the institution. Despite being involved in the deaths of several people via the Inquisition, he and the other priests adamantly refuse to take responsibility for their past transgressions, instead choosing to preserve the image of the Church through decidedly unscrupulous political maneuverings. He is a dubious politician, being the person who tasked Father Robertio with forming the Doctrinal Corrections Council from the remainder of inquisition staff, in lieu of disbanding the latter organization. Appearance Servantes is a tall man with sharp brows and cold gray eyes, appearing somewhat younger than his fellow archbishops. His medium-length brown hair is slicked back in the front with a few bangs dangling over the left side of his face, the back combed straight down, reaching roughly to the nape of his neck. He is usually seen garbed in priest robes befitting his status as a clergyman, with a dark navy blue cowl draped over his shoulders ending in a white hood. Over his robes, he wears a gray cloak lined with white and yellow stripes, the front fastened shut by a golden broach embedded with purple gemstones. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:Clergy Category:Human Category:Priest